Tia Molly e Tio Sherlock
by ForeingSoul
Summary: Oneshot - Sherlock e Molly são babás por um dia. Mas cuidar do bebê não é a tarefa mais difícil ali.
A mãozinha segurou firme o seu dedo e ele analisou. E analisou.

Ela olhou para o rosto intrigado dele com certa descrença. Não era possível:

\- Você nunca brincou com um bebê antes?

\- Não que eu me lembre.

Sherlock continuava a observar aquele ser tão pequeno e ao mesmo tempo tão forte. Ele puxou a mão lentamente, tentando se livrar do aperto, mas a estrutura óssea parecia tão frágil, que ele se deixou ficar. E estava gostando daquilo. Era uma sensação nova. Era estranhamente tranquilizante.

Molly segurava a menina nos braços. Acabara de dar a ela uma mamadeira quase cheia. Amava crianças e lamentava que seus sobrinhos tivessem crescido tão rápido. Se sentia lisonjeada ali, pois, numa visita pouco tempo antes do bebê nascer, John e Mary disseram a ela que dariam o nome da mulher mais corajosa que conheciam para a garota. Quase teve um colapso de felicidade quando ouviu que o nome seria Molly.

Então estavam ali, Big Molly e Little Molly. E o tio Sherlock:

\- Eu não permitirei que ela me chame de tio. Eu não acho apropriado, já que não tenho nenhuma relação de parentesco com ela. – Disse Sherlock, enquanto ainda tentava desvendar os mistérios dos pequenos sorrisos de Little Molly.

Big Molly então teve uma ideia:

\- Você não quer segurá-la, não?

Sherlock arregalou os olhos:

\- Eu?

\- Quem mais, Sherlock? Só estamos nós dois aqui.

Ele hesitou. Com destreza, Big Molly desvencilhou os dedinhos de Little Molly que prendiam tio Sherlock e ofereceu a menina á ele, que ficou admirado, vendo como era fácil para ela lidar com aquele pacotinho. Então posicionou seu braço do mesmo jeito que viu Molly fazer. Ela riu, percebendo o quão assustado Sherlock estava, mas animado ao mesmo tempo. Molly colocou a menina no braço de Sherlock e o roçar do seu braço no dele a fez estremecer um pouco. Desejou que pudesse tocá-lo mais vezes. Ele também não deixou que passasse despercebido e tentou, por algum motivo, segurar o olhar de Molly o máximo que pôde.

Little Molly fez uma careta. Ameaçou chorar. O transe que prendia os adultos se quebrou. Sherlock se desesperou um pouco e balançou a menina nos seus braços. Ela não chorou e Big Molly riu. Sherlock criou coragem de soltar uns dos braços e brincar novamente com as mãos do bebê, que mais uma vez agarrou seu dedo com força. Num impulso, que não sabe de onde saiu, beijou a testa do bebê. Depois, olhou fixamente para aquele pequeno milagre. Um flash de uma vida que poderia ser a dele apareceu em sua mente. E se ele tivesse um bebê um dia? E se um pequeno humano fosse parte dele?

Molly observava a cena, ansiosa. Era um vislumbre de um dos seus maiores desejos. Imaginou-se com um bebê no colo, um menino, com olhos bem azuis e cabelos escuros, mas lisos, como os dela. A combinação perfeita entre Sherlock e...

\- Ah não!

Big Molly acordou do seu pequeno sonho, quando Sherlock tentou segurar a menina o mais longe dele possível. Ele tinha exagerado com seu recente descoberto dom de balançar bebês e uma boa parte da mamadeira que Little Molly tomou, acabou no blazer que usava. Com toda sua destreza, Big Molly pegou a menina, limpou e colocou no carrinho, enquanto Sherlock, imóvel, tentava manter sua pele o mais longe possível daquela gosma branca e azeda. Molly correu até a cozinha e molhou uma fralda limpa. Rindo, voltou e começou a limpar a mancha:

\- É claro que você não iria sair ileso dessa, não é?

Sherlock não disse nada. Ao ficar tão próxima dele novamente, Molly sentiu-se esquisita. O cheiro do leite azedo se misturava com o perfume de Sherlock e ela até que gostava. Pensou no quão esquisita ela era mesmo. Sherlock também se sentiu esquisito.

Os dedos de Sherlock se fecharam no braço esquerdo, com certa força até. Ela foi impelida a levantar a cabeça e buscar pelos olhos azuis que sempre a deixavam desconcertada. E eles estavam lá, olhando para ela novamente, fixamente, como se soubessem todos os seus segredos. As pupilas estavam dilatadas... será que era?

Sherlock se inclinou um pouco, parecia que era a coisa certa fazer e...

\- Cadê a lindinha do papai!

De uma vez a porta se abre. Molly cai sentada no sofá e Sherlock dá uma volta em torno de si mesmo, meio envergonhado. John aparece, com várias sacolas na mão. Mary vinha logo atrás, com uma expressão que denunciava o quanto ela achara ridículo John entrar dizendo aquilo. Os dois foram direto até o carrinho de bebê, ver como estava Little Molly. O casal então cumprimentou Molly e Sherlock e agradeceu pela ajuda, indo logo em seguida para a cozinha, desfazer as sacolas.

Sherlock então se sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá. Little Molly resmungou no carrinho e começou a chorar. Molly e Sherlock fizeram menção de se levantar, mas Mary veio correndo da cozinha e pegou a menina nos braços:

\- Ah, minha lindinha, tudo bem, tudo bem. Quer brincar mais com a tia Molly e o tio Sherlock?

Big Molly olhou pra Sherlock e sorriu. Ele retribuiu o sorriso.


End file.
